Jeremy and Bonnie
The relationship between Jeremy Gilbert and Bonnie Bennett began when Jeremy became more involved in the supernatural happenings in Mystic Falls. They are often referred to as Jonnie or Beremy. Season One They never shared a scene in season one but they were acquaintances as Elena, Jeremy's sister, is Bonnie's best friend. Season Two In Masquerade, when Bonnie goes to the Salvatore house, Bonnie comes inside with the Grimoire in her hands. Jeremy is also there and tells Bonnie: "We're gonna kill Katherine", which Stefan confirms. Bonnie looks shocked. At the Salvatores' house are Alaric, Stefan, Damon, Jeremy, Caroline and Bonnie, getting ready to go through with their plan. Alaric asks if the others really don't want him to be there at the Masquerade Ball, and Stefan says: "No. I need you to stay with Elena, I don't want her to know about this." Alaric promises he'll look after her. When Stefan asks if anyone wants to back out, no one wants to. It takes Bonnie the longest to reply, but she says she's with them, as long as nobody gets hurt (except Katherine). At the Masquerade Ball, Jeremy is seen going upstairs with a bag in his hand, followed by Bonnie. They enter a room. Jeremy opens the bag and they take out weapons and the Grimoire. Bonnie explains the spell to Jeremy. She says she's only tried stuff that does good. She doesn't really want to be a part of all of this. When Jeremy says being a witch must be cool, Bonnie says it's anything but that because of what she knows about what happened to her witch ancestors: "It never ends well for people like me." She says she only helps because she doesn't want anyone else to get hurt and that she doesn't know how to stay out of it. Jeremy and Bonnie want to tell Stefan the room is ready, but on their way, Bonnie feels something and walks over to Lucy and asks her if they know each other. Lucy says No and leaves. "Are you okay?" asks Jeremy and Bonnie answers: "Just got a weird vibe. Let's find Damon." Jeremy and Bonnie are outside and Jeremy asks her random stuff about what she can do. He asks her to dance while they are waiting, and Bonnie says "No!", like it is a crazy idea. Jeremy looks a little hurt, and Bonnie says: "I mean... no, thank you." Jeremy's phone rings. He received a message from Damon, saying: "Now." They look at each other and Jeremy stands up. Jeremy and Bonnie see that Elena's in pain then Bonnie does a spell to take some pain away from her friend. Jeremy comes back to Bonnie and Elena and tells them Katherine had a witch on her side. Bonnie realizes it's Lucy, the mystery woman she got the vibe from, and runs away to find her. Jeremy walks over to her, saying he's going home and offers her a ride. She sees her face and asks if she's OK. She nods and asks him when he got his driver's license. Jeremy laughs and tells him he's not a kid anymore. She says she'd love a ride home. When Elena is on the phone with Jeremy she says "Yeah, Jeremy, I've got my car. I told Bonnie, whatever she did, I'm starting to feel better. Yeah, you can drive her home. I'm just gonna go straight to bed. OK." Throughout the party, Bonnie and Jeremy begin to show feelings for one another. In Rose, Stefan and Jeremy ask Bonnie for help to locate Elena. Using Jeremy's blood and a spell, Bonnie is able to locate Elena, 300 miles away. Bonnie stays at the Gilbert house with Jeremy. She does another spell that draws a lot of energy from her which makes her pass out and that's frightens Jeremy. When Bonnie wakes up, Jeremy offers her a glass of water and Bonnie tells Jeremy that witches also have weaknesses. Jeremy lets Bonnie sleep on his bed because she is exhausted. When Elena finally arrives home Bonnie and Jeremy give her a massive hug. In Katerina, Bonnie walks and drops her books outside the school parking lot. Jeremy helps her pick them up and then asks her if she wanted to play billiard at the Grill. Bonnie agrees and then a new guy asks them if they know where the office is. Jeremy introduced Bonnie and himself to the new kid who is named Luka. Bonnie and Jeremy meet Luka, Jeremy ends up taking Luka up to the office. Bonnie steps into the grill but she can't find Jeremy. Luka and Jonas (Luka's dad) ask Bonnie if she will join them. Jeremy comes over to Bonnie, Luka and Jonas and escorts Bonnie to the Billard table and they start playing pool. Bonnie then finds out that Luka's warlock (a male witch) and Jeremy is jealous of Bonnie's attraction to Luka. Jeremy leaves the Mystic Grill. In The Sacrifice, Jeremy is seen with Stefan, Damon and Bonnie who are preparing to take the moonstone from Katherine. Bonnie takes a picture that belongs to Katherine and turns it to ash so they can blow the ash on Katherine which will knock her out for a minute or so. When Jeremy realizes that Bonnie is going to try and release the spell over the tomb that is holding Katherine, he becomes worried and tells Bonnie she could get hurt because she is not strong enough. Bonnie insists that she will be okay, but Jeremy takes some of the ash behind Bonnie's back and goes to the tomb alone. Jeremy tries to get the moonstone out of the tomb, but Katherine stops him before he can leave, and bites him on the neck so she can feed. Bonnie and Stefan appear and find Jeremy being held captive by Katherine. Bonnie attempts to lower the barrier over the tomb, but passes out again. Katherine attempts to feed on Jeremy again, and Stefan rushes into the tomb to save him, and gets trapped himself. Jeremy heads home with Bonnie and the two start arguing. Bonnie asks Jeremy why he had to get involved. Jeremy said that he wanted to protect her. Bonnie says that Jeremy can't feel that way about her. Jeremy attempts to kiss Bonnie, but she says that she can't. Bonnie then goes out the back door of the house leaving Jeremy alone. Bonnie rejected him because she wants to keep him safe. In By the Light of the Moon, it still shows that Jeremy has still strong feelings for Bonnie after he tried to kiss her. Jeremy comes in as Bonnie says she needs some coffee and she places the moonstone in her bag before leaving. Jeremy asks Elena why she’s on some suicide mission. With nobody around, Elena takes the moonstone and heads downstairs, telling Bonnie she’s going to visit Stefan. Bonnie blocks her, as Jeremy says the moonstone’s gone. Elena reminds her Klaus is coming and she can’t allow him to harm her family and friends. Elena finds her front door has been blocked by a seal. Bonnie tells her it’s for the best. Jeremy gives Bonnie a huge smile because their plan worked. In Daddy Issues, At Recent Victims Memorial Jeremy sees Bonnie talking with Jonas Martin which seems to be upsetting her, he comes up and interrupts their conversation and walks away with her. Later he is seen at Mystic Grill restaurant with Bonnie having a good time. In Crying Wolf, untrusting of the Martin Warlocks, Bonnie seeks the help of Caroline and Jeremy. In the Grill Jeremy starts talking to Caroline. "She's giving him a sex smile" - Caroline, "Alright Caroline, I get it." - Jeremy. Jeremy is shown to be jealous about Bonnie and Luka and Caroline can see the way Jeremy feels about Bonnie. After Bonnie has done a powerful spell on Luka, Jeremy rushes over to take Luka back to Caroline's house. When they get in to Caroline's house, they find candles so Bonnie can do the spell. When Caroline was going to get the matches, Bonnie lit the candles then Caroline said "Come on that's pretty hot" Bonnie asks Jeremy if he could get her a bowl of water, then Caroline pushes out Bonnie's feelings for Jeremy. When Bonnie is asking questions for Luka, he brings up the Sacrifice of Elena and Jeremy just says "No" and shakes his head. When Caroline is taking Luka back to the Mystic Grill, Bonnie and Jeremy are left in the house by themselves and all of Bonnie's feelings for Jeremy start to come pouring out. Bonnie says she known him forever through the good and the bad times. She also says "And over night you turned into this hot guy who's really sweet an -" but then gets interrupted by Jeremy saying "You think I'm hot?". Then the two share a very passionate kiss. In The Dinner Party, after the kiss, there was initially an awkward tension between the two. Jeremy was upset that Bonnie didn't say anything about their kiss last night. Luka approached, furious, and Jeremy defended Bonnie, telling him to back off. Later on, Bonnie went to the Gilbert House to practice a spell, but then when she walked into the house, there were several candles lit. They practiced a spell with fire, and Jeremy was curious if she could practice on him because the human body is mostly water. Bonnie put her hand on Jeremy's chest, absorbing his energy. However, Jonas interrupted and stole Bonnie's powers while Jeremy was put up against a wall by his powers. Jonas threatened Bonnie then leaves the house. Shaken, Bonnie cried while Jeremy consoled her. In The House Guest, Stefan goes to see Bonnie and Jeremy, and informs them that Katherine is back. He asks them to speak to Luka and Jonas to see if they can work together. When he has gone, Jeremy tries to kiss Bonnie, but she is reluctant. She promises to tell Elena about their romance soon. Later on, Bonnie asks Elena if she could start dating Jeremy and Elena says yes. Bonnie admits that she feels bad that Luka died but Jeremy says that he doesn't. Bonnie adds that she hated not being able to help. Then upstairs, Jeremy admits that he is worried about Bonnie because the only witch who could have given her back her powers is dead. However, Bonnie reveals that when Jonas grabbed her, he returned her powers. She adds that Jonas wants her to kill Klaus and Jeremy replies: "Did he include a how?" Bonnie reveals that he did. Then she kisses him. In Know Thy Enemy, Bonnie, Jeremy and Damon go to place where Bonnie can harness her ancestors powers. And when she's in pain, Jeremy is there with her. Bonnie works with Jeremy and Damon in order to find the spell they will need to gather the power of the witches killed in the massacre. Bonnie and Jeremy are at Elena's house when Jeremy reads the warning the witches gave to Bonnie and is incredibly upset because if Bonnie uses too much power she will die. He asks her how much power she will need to kill an Original and Bonnie tells him that she needs all of it. She tells him that if she dies it was to save Elena, him, and everybody else. In The Last Dance at lunch, Bonnie bans Jeremy from telling Elena that killing Klaus would kill her as well. She insists that she will go through with it. Elena arrives and Jeremy storms off angrily. Outside, Jeremy hands Bonnie his ring to protect her but Bonnie points out that it won't work because she is supernatural herself. She tells him that the witches' warning doesn't mean she will die. Jeremy points out that he doesn't have much luck with girlfriends, but Bonnie tells him that she feels strong and can do this. Inside Bonnie and Jeremy dance with each other. When Bonnie fakes her death, Elena says “No. Jeremy. Oh, my God, Jeremy. What about Jeremy?” Damon tells Stefan to get Elena home now and says he will find Jeremy. Later, Damon puts Bonnie's body in his car and Jeremy approaches, asking where Bonnie is. Damon explains that they need to talk. Meanwhile, Jeremy goes to visit Bonnie's body in a tomb surrounded by candles. Bonnie suddenly wakes up and Jeremy hugs her. Back in the tomb, Bonnie explains that she is sure she is safe there. Jeremy produces a laptop and wireless internet which he calls Mi-Fi and sets it up so that Bonnie can talk to Elena over a webcam. Bonnie sobs that she is sorry as she didn't have time to tell her what was happening, but Elena forgives her and says she just needed to see Bonnie's face to know she is okay. They both were not seen in the next two episodes presumably still hiding. In The Sun Also Rises, Over at the old witches' house, Jeremy and Bonnie look through the Grimoires to find a way of stopping Elena becoming a vampire. Meanwhile, Elijah, Alaric and Stefan arrive to speak to Bonnie. Elijah explains that the sacrifice will happen in stages - the werewolf will be killed, then the vampire, and then the doppelganger. He says that once Elena dies, the curse will be broken and Klaus will become a hybrid. However, this will also be when Klaus is weakest and Bonnie will be able to deliver him to the brink of death. Elijah says he will finish the job. Inside, Jeremy reveals that he thinks he's found a spell that might help and decides to ask Stefan to bring Jonathan Gilbert's journals for more information. Alaric appears and asks to speak to Jeremy alone. He explains that Jenna has been taken. Upstairs, Bonnie is willing to kill Klaus now to save Jenna, even though it would mean killing herself. However, Stefan refuses and explains that he has a plan - he will offer himself as the vampire instead. Later, Bonnie and John explain that they have a spell that could save Elena. John explains that in Jonathan Gilbert's time, a woman had a sick baby but bound her life force with the child's. When the child died, the mother's life flowed through her and restored the baby's life. John explains that he will not let Elena become the thing he spent his life protecting her against. Bonnie casts the spell on John and Damon, Bonnie and Elijah leave for the sacrifice. Jeremy wants to accompany them, but Bonnie kisses him and casts a spell to make him pass out. Meanwhile, Alaric is furious when he discovers that he is unable to leave the house because of another spell Bonnie has performed to keep him safe. At the funeral you see Bonnie and Jeremy together. In As I Lay Dying, you see Jeremy, who is at the Gone With The Wind screening with Bonnie and Caroline. Jeremy admits that Elena went to see Damon and Alaric warns that he's in bad shape and the cops are after him. He advises Jeremy to get Elena somewhere safe if he finds her. Bonnie tells Jeremy to wait behind, but Jeremy refuses, saying that for once they can't stop him from getting involved. Liz arrives and shoots at Damon, but he rushes off quickly and the bullet hits Jeremy. Liz is shocked and, at that moment, Caroline and Bonnie arrive. Bonnie points out that Jeremy's ring won't work because he was hurt by a human, not a supernatural creature. Caroline feeds Jeremy her blood - much to her mother's shock - but it doesn't work. Bonnie realises that she knows what to do and takes him away with Alaric, who has just arrived. Alaric and Bonnie take Jeremy to the witches' house and Bonnie tries to use the power of the old witches to revive Jeremy. She casts a spell but begins to worry as the other witches are angry at her for returning and don't want to help. She says there will be consequences, and Alaric tells her to get them to shut up as Jeremy is just a kid. Bonnie continues to cast the spell but her nose begins to bleed and she sobs. She calls to Emily, begging her to help as she loves Jeremy. However, the candles go out and Bonnie sobs as she believes Jeremy is dead for good, but then he wakes up. Bonnie hugs him and thanks Emily for helping. Jeremy returns home and searches on the internet for "back from the dead". Bonnie speaks to him on webcam and he admits that he feels weird, but Bonnie points out that he has just been brought back from the dead and it's bound to feel strange. She jokes that he can thank her "tomorrow and the day after that and the day after that.." They say good night and Alaric appears, explaining that he's going to head off. However, seeing how Jeremy looks, he decides to stay the night. Jeremy thanks him for everything he has done. However, Alaric teases Jeremy by revealing that he overheard Bonnie's suggestion that he thanks her "tomorrow and the day after that and the day after that.." Season Three In The Birthday, at the Mystic Grill, where we find out that Bonnie's away with family but is in touch with Jeremy on the phone. Quotes :Jeremy: Do you want to dance or something while we're waiting? Bonnie: No! (Jeremy looks hurt) I mean: "No,thank you". -- Masquerade :Jeremy: Hey, I was gonna head home, can I offer you a ride?( Jeremy sees Bonnie wiping away tears) Are you ok? :Bonnie: (Nods her head) When did you get your drivers license? ( they both laugh) :Jeremy: I'm not a kid anymore Bonnie. :Bonnie: 'I'd love a ride home. :-- Masquerade :'Bonnie: Why did you have to get involved? :Jeremy: 'Because I didn't want you to get hurt. :'Bonnie: Jeremy... You can't feel that way about me. :Jeremy: 'No. ''(shaking his head) :'''Bonnie: What? :Jeremy: Don't act like this is one-sided, like I'm some kid who has a crush on his sister's friend. You could have died today. :Bonnie: And you almost did. :Jeremy: That was a chance I was willing to take. :-- The Sacrifice :Jeremy: Here, drink this (handing Bonnie a glass of water). :Bonnie: 'Thanks. :'Jeremy: What happened? You scared the hell out of me. :Bonnie: It's nothing. :Jeremy: It wasn't nothing, Bonnie. :Bonnie: I've been doing a lot of magic lately. It wears me down. :Jeremy: 'When I'm worn down, I take a nap, you were unconscious. :'Bonnie: 'Witchcraft has its limits. If I push to hard, it pushes back. :'Jeremy: How do you know all this? :Bonnie: It's all in here (looking at the grimoire). It's like a reminder that I'm not invincible... Please don't... don't tell anyone. :Jeremy: 'Why not? :'Bonnie: 'Because it's a weakness and I don't want certain people to know that. :'Jeremy: 'Certain people, you mean Damon. :'Bonnie: I mean anyone that can hurt me. :Jeremy: 'I won't tell anyone ok, I promise. :'Bonnie: It's hard, you know; my Gram's is gone and my Dad, he doesn't want to know about what I am. He hasn't since my Mom left. I'm all alone in this. :Jeremy: That's how I feel a lot of the time... alone. :-- :Bonnie: Go ahead, almost done (pouring the ash onto the table). :Jeremy: What are you doing? :Bonnie: Shhhh. :Jeremy: Hey, your not strong enough. :Bonnie: I'll be fine. :Jeremy: 'You could get hurt. :'Bonnie: And Elena could die. I'll be fine...promise. I promise. -- The Sacrifice :Katherine: Ow. Something's happening. (looking at Bonnie) :Jeremy: Bonnie no! You have to stop her, she's not strong enough. (Flames rise) :Katherine: Maybe she is? (Luka starts to get a bad feeling) :Stefan: Bonnie...Bonnie. :Jeremy: You gotta stop her! (Katherine knocks Jeremy out) :Stefan: You need to stop. Bonnie! (Bonnie tries to shrug Stefan off, Luka's in pain.) Bonnie! (Bonnie falls down) Bonnie...Bonnie, wake up! please, Bonnie wake up. :Katherine: Yes, please. I'm still in here. :Stefan: You ok? You alright? :Bonnie: It didn't work, I'm not strong enough...even with help. I can't do it. :Katherine: Ow...that's to bad because I'm still hungry. (About to bite Jeremy's neck, then Stefan runs in and pushes Jeremy out of the tomb) :Bonnie: Stefan! :Stefan: Go! (Pushes Jeremy out of the tomb, Bonnie holds on to Jeremy) :-- The Sacrifice :Jeremy: Is there a problem here? :Bonnie: Not at all. :Jeremy: What was that about? :Bonnie: More lies. :(Jeremy puts his arm around Bonnie and they walk off to the Mystic Grill) :-- Daddy Issues :Jeremy: So, Luka remember anything? :Bonnie: 'No, he just lost consciousness, that's all. :'Jeremy: 'Should we, uh, wait for Caroline? :'Bonnie: 'She was just gonna drop Luka off at the Grill, said to lock the door on our way out. :'Jeremy: Yeah, well I hope she drops him hard. :Bonnie: Wait. You're Elena's little brother. I've known you forever. You're that punk kid. And remember your awkward phase, and then your emo phase, your druggie phase. And overnight you've turned into this hot guy who's really sweet and - :Jeremy: 'You think I'm hot? :'Bonnie: With everything that's going on, you know, curses and sacrifice - thumb|300px|right :Jeremy: Enough already :(They kiss) :Bonnie: Whoa :(They kiss again) '' :-- Crying Wolf :'''Jeremy: Now that is cool. How does it work? :Bonnie: Its called channeling, siphoning power from something; another witch, the moon, an element. :Jeremy: So technically you could channel me, well I'm an element sort of. I mean Isn't the human body mostly water? :Bonnie: You're right ''(Sharing flirty glances). ''Lets see what happens '(Bonnie gets up and moves closers to Jeremy putting her hand on his chest). -- The Dinner Party Bonnie: I told you to not to worry about that. Jeremy: A warning. That's how you felt like telling me. It says some kind of warning Bonnie. Its says if you use to much of your powers at once it could kill you...how much would it take to kill an Original? Bonnie: All of it. Jeremy: No. I'm not gonna let you do that. Bonnie: Jeremy, you think i was born with these powers so i could float feathers and blow out candles? There's a reason i was called to do this. Jeremy: '''No ones called to get themselves killed. Plus Elena's not gonna let you die for her. '''Bonnie: That's why you're not going to tell her. Jeremy: Do you understand what you're saying right now? Bonnie: Its not just -for Elena, Jeremy. Its for you, its for everyone. If i am the only one that can put an end to this, then it'll be my decision. No one else's. Mine (looks at Jeremy and leaves). Jeremy: (Throws the book down in frustration). ''-- Know thy Enemy '''Jeremy:' (taking off his ring to give it to Bonnie) I want you to have this. Bonnie: If you’re asking me to go steady, I think that was the ’50s. Jeremy: No, I’m serious, Bonnie. Bonnie: The ring won’t work on me, Jeremy. Jeremy: But it was made by a witch. Bonnie: To protect from the supernatural, not for someone who is. Jeremy: I have to do something, I can’t just… I can’t just let you get yourself killed. -- The Last Dance Bonnie: Which one are you reading? Jeremy: Emily Bennett’s has a section on spells she did for my ancestor Jonathan Gilbert. Bonnie: Yeah, I think she had a thing for him. (He looks at her) Jeremy: There's something on a resuscitation spell she was working on. Bonnie: I saw that, too. She just didn't explain what it did, exactly. Jeremy: Maybe Jonathan wrote about it in his journals. You know, I can have Stefan bring them. -- The Sun Also Rises Damon: Come on, bonnie, we got a hybrid to kill. Bonnie: It’s done. Damon: That's it? Let's go. (He leaves. John opens his eyes. Bonnie looks at Jeremy) Bonnie: I'll be back soon. Jeremy: Wait, what do you mean? No, I'm coming. I need to be there. I need to make sure you guys are ok. Bonnie: And who's going to make sure you're ok? Jeremy: I've got my own ring. Look, I'm not taking no for an answer. (She kisses him. He collapses. John catches him) John: Just go. I'll stay with him. -- The Sun Also Rises Gallery Season Two K3grxal4.jpg|Wallpaper Characterso.jpg|Wallpaper Bonnie-Jeremy-jeremy-and-bonnie-17426875-1280-720.jpg|Wallpaper The-sacrifice-jeremy-gilbert-17498948-100-100.jpg|Going in for the kiss Vampire-diaries-jeremy-bonnie.jpg|Hello, what do we have here then? -Jer-jeremy-gilbert-17531290-100-100.jpg|"I'll be fine" -Jer-jeremy-gilbert-17531288-100-100.jpg -Jer-jeremy-gilbert-17531282-100-100.jpg|Kiss -Jer-jeremy-gilbert-17372364-100-100.jpg|On the bed -Jer-jeremy-gilbert-17372363-100-100.jpg -Jer-jeremy-gilbert-17372362-100-100.jpg|Made 4 each other! 589px-Jer bon elena.jpg|The begining of the romance 02x08-Jeremy-Bonnie-jeremy-and-bonnie-16981625-637-353.jpg|Bonnie on the bed!!! 02x08-Jeremy-Bonnie-jeremy-and-bonnie-16981626-639-357.jpg|Watching Bonnie sleeping 02x08-Jeremy-Bonnie-jeremy-and-bonnie-16987303-635-353.jpg 02x08-Jeremy-Bonnie-jeremy-and-bonnie-16987309-635-349.jpg -3-bonnie-and-jeremy-16306816-600-473.jpg|Fanart 6VD207c_0250b.jpg 460px-Katerina.jpg|Playing pool 469px-Katerina11.jpg|On the Date 470px-Katerina10.jpg|Bye Bye LUKA!! 487px-Katerina12.jpg|Jealous much? 589px-Vlcsnap-2010-11-19-08h33m20s184.png 760px-Mas026.jpg 800px-Mas029.jpg Beremy-jeremy-and-bonnie-16972526-400-218.jpg Bon-Jer-2-2x09-bonnie-and-jeremy-16679335-600-348.jpg Bon-Jer-2x07-prettyness-bonnie-and-jeremy-16679356-500-500.jpg Bonnie-Jeremy-bonnie-and-jeremy-16679249-500-394.jpg Bonnie-Jeremy-jeremy-gilbert-16881987-483-292.jpg|Alone In-The-Clouds-Pt-2-bonnie-and-jeremy-16705761-621-463.jpg Jeremy-and-Bonnie-02x07-screencaps-jeremy-and-bonnie-16991975-1276-717.jpg|"Do you want a ride home?" Jeremy-and-Bonnie-02x09-Katerina-screencaps-jeremy-and-bonnie-16988312-1275-717.jpg|Helping Jeremy-and-Bonnie-02x09-Katerina-screencaps-jeremy-and-bonnie-16988313-1275-717.jpg|Picking up the books Jeremy-and-Bonnie-02x09-Katerina-screencaps-jeremy-and-bonnie-16988315-1275-717.jpg Jeremy-and-Bonnie-02x09-Katerina-screencaps-jeremy-and-bonnie-16988316-1275-717.jpg|Jeremy Smile Jeremy-and-Bonnie-02x09-Katerina-screencaps-jeremy-and-bonnie-16988328-1275-717.jpg|Bonnie Smile Jeremy-and-Bonnie-02x09-Katerina-screencaps-jeremy-and-bonnie-16988367-1275-717.jpg Jeremy-and-Bonnie-02x09-Katerina-screencaps-jeremy-and-bonnie-16988373-1275-717.jpg|Go away LUKA! Jeremy-and-Bonnie-jeremy-and-bonnie-17131606-100-100.jpg Jeremy-and-Bonnie-jeremy-and-bonnie-17423626-100-100.jpg|KISS Jeremy-and-Bonnie-jeremy-and-bonnie-17423627-100-100.jpg|Holding you Jeremy-Bonnie-jeremy-and-bonnie-16987669-100-100.jpg Normal_banner-001.png|Jonnie/ Beremy banner Bonnie-Jeremy-2x10-jeremy-and-bonnie-17462075-400-226.gif Jeremy-Bonnie-3-jeremy-and-bonnie-17095194-500-282.gif Mas023.jpg 569px-Bonnie_and_Jeremy.jpg notanymore1024u.png|Wallpaper bonnie_and_jeremy_by_inuyashagirl82-d2zwzbn.jpg BonJer-Prettyness-2x08-jeremy-and-bonnie-16981787-500-500.jpg BonJer-Prettyness-2x09-jeremy-and-bonnie-16981757-655-667.jpg Bonnie-and-Jeremy-jeremy-and-bonnie-17766857-100-100.jpg The-Sacrifice-2x10-Bonnie-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-17418922-1280-720.jpg|Bonnie don't cry, he loves YOU -Rose-Screencaps-2x08-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-16776844-1280-720.jpg|Bonnie? The-Sacrifice-2x10-Bonnie-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-17418316-1280-720.jpg The-Sacrifice-2x10-Bonnie-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-17417917-1280-720.jpg|Hello The-Sacrifice-2x10-Bonnie-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-17418555-1280-720.jpg|Beremy SMILE! The-Sacrifice-2x10-Bonnie-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-17418715-1280-720.jpg|Beremy FIGHT! No Bon-Jer-I-m-all-alone-in-this-jeremy-and-bonnie-16990521-500-432.jpg|Beremy ALONE BJ-jeremy-and-bonnie-17017118-500-500.jpg Beremy-jeremy-and-bonnie-16980787-1220-1004.jpg|Fanart BJ-jeremy-and-bonnie-17017122-500-500.jpg|'Cute' together BonBon-JerBear-jeremy-and-bonnie-16981763-500-484.jpg BonJer-FanFiccish-Thing-jeremy-and-bonnie-16980726-1204-1012.jpg BonJer-Foreshadowing-P-jeremy-and-bonnie-16981132-600-686.jpg|Steven talks about Jeremy season 2 589px-Jeremyflirting.jpg|'Jeremy flirts' Beremy-2x10-jeremy-and-bonnie-17679939-400-226.gif 042.gif|''the romance starts now!'' Beremy-gif-jeremy-and-bonnie-17264354-450-254.gif|'Bonnie' and Jeremy on the BED tumblr_ldff5ztFJf1qzl55xo1_r1_500.jpg tumblr_ld6kmcBIRP1qe9soho1_500.png tumblr_ld87lrb5WD1qejum9o1_r2_500.jpg tumblr_ldairqsP3f1qcxvf0o1_500.jpg tumblr_ldc0m6T5661qcljxso1_500.png tumblr_ld70j8SYu21qzyt47o1_500.gif|By the light of the moon beremy animation tumblr_lcxadp0dcY1qcxvf0o1_500.gif|No spells necessary tumblr_ld77hwePfu1qex0dmo1_500.gif tumblr_lb1aw0EhHD1qc9geoo1_500.gif Asn83.gif background 2.png bon and jer.jpg tumblr_lcxigwhsPr1qcxvf0o1_500.jpg cute.gif learned.gif rejected.gif sacrfice look back.gif VD207c_0220.jpg Bon-Jer-jeremy-and-bonnie-18189395-500-281.jpg 2x13-jeremy-and-bonnie-.gif|'Beremy's BACK!!!' 2x13-jeremy-and-bonnie-19002478-500-249.gif 2x13-jeremy-and-bonnie-19011494-500-282.gif DI 1.jpg DI 2.jpg DI 3.jpg DI 4.jpg DI 5.jpg DI 6.jpg DI 7.jpg the sacrifce xxxx.jpg Jeremy-Bonnie-jeremy-gilbert-18759475-1280-800.jpg Kiss-Kiss-Kiss-jeremy-and-bonnie-19203085-484-338.jpg -3-jeremy-and-bonnie-19203920-965-628.jpg So-hot-jeremy-and-bonnie-19203542-500-282.gif Enough-already-jeremy-and-bonnie-19205622-500-545.gif overnight-hotness-jeremy-and-bonnie-19205656-280-188.gif cute-jeremy-and-bonnie-19205699-430-240.gif Jeremy-Bonnie-2X14-jeremy-and-bonnie-19216767-500-258.gif BEREMY.jpg thats pretty hot.gif CW 1.jpg CW 2.jpg CW 3.jpg CW 4.jpg cw 5.jpg CW 6.jpg CW 7.jpg CW 8.jpg CW 9.jpg CW 10.jpg CW 11.jpg CW 12.jpg|'YAY' Cw 13.png CW 14.png 2x15-jeremy-and-bonnie-19410244-500-656.gif 2x15-jeremy-and-bonnie-19410245-500-282.gif DP 1.jpg DP 2.jpg DP 3.jpg DP 4.jpg DP 5.jpg DP 6.jpg DP 7.jpg DP 8.jpg DP 9.jpg DP 10.jpg DP 11.jpg DP 12.jpg DP 13.jpg DP 14.jpg DP 15.jpg 2x16-jeremy-and-bonnie-19639392-364-700.jpg 2x16-jeremy-and-bonnie-19653202-500-500.gif 2x16-jeremy-and-bonnie-19653210-500-236.gif Really-Really-jeremy-and-bonnie-19639344-500-563.png Background 16 episode.jpg Backgorund.jpg HG 1.png HG 2.gif HG 3.gif HG 4.gif HG 5.gif HG 6.gif HG 7.gif Beremy banner.jpg fanart.jpg bonnie_and_jeremy_by_fuckfriendship-d39bqdt.png jeremy_x_bonnie_by_degrassi__luvr-d39u50v.jpg lucky_by_wittyheroine-d38if88.jpg picspam__i__m_not_a_kid_anymore_by_sakuracherishchan-d31vphl.jpg beremy banner xoxo.jpg banner xxxxx.jpg rose handslice.gif sac end.png the scarife body guard.jpg tumblr_le9ranJcpf1qzrkrto1_500.jpg tumblr_lek63c2UML1qcpkevo1_500.jpg tumblr_levqr0UpRj1qcpkevo1_500.jpg tumblr_lghbn6tr371qfrimto1_500.gif tumblr_lgmr3fbP911qfrimto1_500.jpg tumblr_ld5yloqR8A1qcxvf0o1_500.gif tumblr_ld5zkeDMth1qfrimto1_500.gif tumblr_ld68iaXdg51qfrimto1_500.gif tumblr_lh8wh0KXoS1qcxvf0o1_500.gif Bon-Jer-jeremy-and-bonnie-20332887-500-500.jpg Bon-Jer-jeremy-and-bonnie-20332941-500-583.jpg Bon-Jer-jeremy-and-bonnie-20332944-500-500.jpg Bon-Jer-jeremy-and-bonnie-20332946-500-400.jpg tumblr_lj7lt0Xjca1qe9soho1_500.gif tumblr_lje1om9r3I1qzl55xo1_r2_500.jpg tumblr_liyjp2k8dX1qcxvf0o1_500.gif 2x17-jeremy-and-bonnie-20824391-500-241.gif 2x17-jeremy-and-bonnie-20824394-499-272.gif 2x17-jeremy-and-bonnie-20824400-500-282.gif 2x17-jeremy-and-bonnie-20831586-472-268.gif 2x17-jeremy-and-bonnie-20831594-476-268.gif 2x17-jeremy-and-bonnie-20831601-408-232.gif 2x18-jeremy-and-bonnie-21029479-500-200.gif 2x18-jeremy-and-bonnie-21029472-500-282.gif Amazing-moment-jeremy-and-bonnie-21039099-500-282.gif 2x18-The-Last-Dance-jeremy-and-bonnie-21110690-1280-720.jpg Bonnie Jeremy.png Beremy BG.jpg|'Adorable' Beremy Av.jpg tumblr_lk3ucnBJ041qcxvf0o1_500.jpg tumblr_lk1rhcHlEu1qhng0po1_500.png 2x08-jeremy-and-bonnie-21555223-496-278.gif tumblr_ljocemc2VU1qawld4o1_500.gif tumblr_lka7yeoNxp1qzrkrto1_500.jpg tumblr_ljvhgasXhW1qe0ujfo1_500.jpg tumblr_lbuv1pG3ls1qbxoaho1_r1_500.png tumblr_lkfc5dlLMR1qb9grs.gif Jeremy-Bonnie-jeremy-and-bonnie-21040983-500-496.jpg Jeremy-Bonnie-jeremy-and-bonnie-21040984-500-333.jpg -Rose-Screencaps-2x08-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-16776844-1280-720.jpg 02x08-Jeremy-Bonnie-jeremy-and-bonnie-16981626-639-357.jpg 2x08-jeremy-and-bonnie-21555223-496-278.gif 2x13-jeremy-and-bonnie-.gif 2x15-jeremy-and-bonnie-19410244-500-656.gif 2x16-jeremy-and-bonnie-19653210-500-236.gif 2x17-jeremy-and-bonnie-20824391-500-241.gif 2x17-jeremy-and-bonnie-20824400-500-282.gif 2x17-jeremy-and-bonnie-20831586-472-268.gif 2x17-jeremy-and-bonnie-20831594-476-268.gif Amazing-moment-jeremy-and-bonnie-21039099-500-282.gif tumblr_lkr4vnZCiH1qgi85ho1_500.gif Bonnie Jeremy Know Thy Enemy.jpg tumblr_ll4axvQqEf1qgypvzo1_500.gif tumblr_ll4c9jFc0p1qe6diwo1_500.gif tumblr_ll4cmfiM821qdqlhzo1_500.gif tumblr_ll4ghmYqMN1qhg147o1_500.gif tumblr_ll42qrbhDg1qaho1po1_500.gif tumblr_ll44hpcoYO1qbp7ebo1_500.gif tumblr_ll44tcACQr1qbxoaho1_500.gif tumblr_ll440gwscv1qgi85ho1_500.gif Jeremy-Bonnie-BTS-jeremy-and-bonnie-21678405-750-563.jpg Jeremy-Bonnie-BTS-jeremy-and-bonnie-21678407-750-563.jpg tumblr_lkrzamErpB1qa6aago1_500.gif 2x22-jeremy-and-bonnie-22035850-500-530.png -I-love-him-jeremy-and-bonnie-22035861-500-219.gif -I-love-him-jeremy-and-bonnie-22035864-500-500.jpg tumblr_ll5jjn48xj1qbxoaho1_500.png tumblr_ll5nq8sQ5j1qasgufo1_500.gif tumblr_ll5tem6uXC1qjkwzco1_500.png tumblr_ll75355zuf1qzrkrto1_500.gif|You can see Bonnie and Jeremy in the background talking tumblr_lleqlxW67U1qi5qy6o1_500.gif tumblr_ll95ikPM6r1qex0dmo1_500.gif Tumblr lleq41ow401qfkc5bo1 500.gif -I-love-him-jeremy-and-bonnie-22035861-500-219.gif -I-love-him-jeremy-and-bonnie-22035864-500-500.jpg 2x15-jeremy-and-bonnie-19410245-500-282.gif 2x16-jeremy-and-bonnie-19653210-500-236.gif 2x17-jeremy-and-bonnie-20824391-500-241.gif Tumblr llfzcsDkwt1qc52xro1 500.jpg tumblr_llewkpUPZf1qi5qy6o1_500.gif tumblr_llewnaOU091qi5qy6o1_500.gif tumblr_llk364djuZ1qc4i52o1_500.jpg tumblr_lltzx5V5cc1qcmakyo1_500.png tumblr_llllllllllllologvfdxgfjxg.gif tumblr_li93fswg3D1qe0f13o1_500.png tumblr_ljtdetrrt91qhg147o1_500.gif tumblr_llg9f2w0NE1qdhps7o1_500.gif tumblr_lm2q19cVVi1qkfstko1_500.jpg 355px-Jeremy-Bonnie-BTS-for-2-07-bonnie-and-jeremy-16557022-550-500.jpg tumblr_lm8h6roQnj1qkouxuo1_500.png tumblr_lmfyc5IzaF1qgxbulo1_500.jpg tumblr_lmha15sUo51ql7jo9o1_500.jpg tumblr_lmjj1jyoOD1qgxbulo1_500.jpg tumblr_lmqi87kVTv1qlsp2lo1_500.gif tumblr_lmswtheRE91qihpeno1_500.jpg tumblr_lmswyrhtxo1qihpeno1_500.jpg tumblr_ln0xjfMeLK1qdmt7lo1_500.gif tumblr_ln03pdZRZg1qdmt7lo1_500.gif tumblr_lm6iiaUhdT1qh6lj5o1_r6_500.png tumblr_lm8sh6xG8e1qcpkevo1_r3_500.jpg tumblr_lolrfhc2po1qdq0cto1_500.png tumblr_lopllduM0H1qbxoaho1_r1_500.png tumblr_lpemwvH0WB1qzixu7o1_500.gif tumblr_lpgaxxooj01qzixu7o1_r1_500.gif tumblr_lotqafhDh41qcv6iyo1_500.jpg tumblr_lpoe6pU4Dn1qa9aruo1_500.png tumblr_lpoeqpJXvN1r1phmjo1_500.png tumblr_lpofasuj5w1r1phmjo1_500.png tumblr_lpuffevCqi1r1wx9ho1_500.jpg tumblr_lbs654QofH1qcxvf0o1_500.gif|He really likes Bonnie Trivia * Before being together they both had a bad history in love life: ** Jeremy's ex-girlfriends Vicki and Anna were vampires and died. ** Bonnie's love interest Ben and Luka were working for the enemy and also died. Carter who she seemed interested in died too. * Bonnie once theorised the her ancestor Emily had a thing for Johnathan Gilbert, a likely precursor for their relationship. * Bonnie admits she loves him as seen in As I Lay Dying, "Emily, I know you’re there! Please help me… I love him. " thumb|300px|left Category:Relationships Category:Protagonists Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Humans Category:Witches Category:Main Characters Category:Gilbert Family Category:Bennett Family Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Mystic Falls High School Students Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Supernatural Category:Season 3 Characters